


Stinson Baby

by kiefercarlos



Series: Swarkles One-Shots (Mostly) [2]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Just a brief little one shot about how this could have come around.





	Stinson Baby

The door closed softly after her and he stood there rooted to the spot. It took a minute for his mind to realise what she had told him before exiting the apartment. He thought about it and then a grin plastered itself across his face. He didn't even realise he was running after her until he noticed himself jumping the steps, to get to her.

He burst through the main doors and saw her about to get into a cab. "ROBIN!" He screamed as he continued the momentum and pushed his way out onto the street. She stopped and turned to look at him. Hope and concern were the two biggest emotions that flashed across his face as she came face to face with him.

The two stood there, looking at each other, neither saying a word. Then a grin plastered itself across his face again and he pulled her close and the kiss was breath-taking. He wanted to show her how happy he was and how much he loved her, all in that one kiss.

"We're having a Scherbatsky baby." He says a grin spreading across his features. Robin looks at her feet and then at him. "A Stinson baby." She says taking a hand and squeezes. She watches his features change into surprise. "Ask me again." She says and Barney drops to a knee, radiating happiness.  
"Robin Scherbatsky, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" He asks smiling up at her. She bites her lip and smiles at him. "Of course I will." She says and he's back up on his feet, and dragging her back into the apartment. They've got some celebrating to do. Then they have to find out how they tell the gang that they're not only dating, but also now engaged and going to have a baby.

Seeing the look Robin is giving him as she leads him, to the bedroom is enough to stop those thoughts. He has one thing to concentrate on and she's right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos appreciated.
> 
> Looking for a Beta. Drop a line if interested.


End file.
